Elvish Tale
by Cattie-chan
Summary: Elvish Tale é uma história sobre elfos, school life, e coisas do género inspirada no LOTR e com a participação de personagens de vários animes. Espero que gostem. Aventura e mistério aguardam. Não irei acabar
1. O Início

**Capítulo 1 - O Início.**

_Nota da autora: esta história é composta por várias personagens que gosto e não gosto. (xD). Lembrei-me de a escrever, porque queria ter uma personagem minha aka eu. E também queria poder inventar uma interacção com as minhas personagens favoritas e não favoritas. Etc, etc. é cool fazer isto, indeed.~_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

No dia 6 de Maio, uma rapariga, corria com um saco na mão, pela rua da cidade abaixo.

Catarina: A Yui vai zangar-se! Eu vou chegar tarde ao aniversário do presidente da escola!

Catarina correu toda a rua, e na ponta da mesma, uma rapariga de cabelo castanho muito curto esperava-a.

Yui:(-3-) Olá, Rin-chan(diminuitivo Kawaii de Cata**rin**a).

Catarina:(^^) Olá, Yui-chan. Estava a ver que ia chegar tarde. Vamos?

Yui: Sim, sim. O que é que compraste de presente para o presidente?

Catarina: Um livro, sobre a história mundial. Pode ser que passe a acreditar um pouco naquilo que ele não acredita.

Yui: Lá vens tu com a tua tola mania de acreditar em magia e coisas desse tipo. Eu comprei-lhe tinta para o cabelo. Bem precisa!

Catarina: Ahahahah! Sim, concordo, concordo. Mas, tu não acreditas em sábios e anões?

Yui: Sim, porque sei que eles existem. O nosso professor de história, sem dúvida que é um sábio, mas às vezes é um bocadinho casmurro.

Catarina: Pah, Yui-chan, então, por alma de quem é que não podes acreditar em elfos, gnomos, duendes e todas essas espécies? Sabes, é saudável acreditar nessas coisas. Já pensaste, à muitos milhões de anos, o Homo Sapiens, até poderia ter aspecto de elfo. Pensemos, então os símios eram os duendes. Sim, era bom de mais.

Yui: Rin-chan, para de sonhar. Agora que falas, até tens razão. O presidente é que não gostava de te ouvir a falar disso, mas pelo contrário o professor de história ficaria encantado.

Catarina: Vou falar-lhe.

Yui e Catarina continuaram a caminhar a rir e a comentar que espécie seria o presidente até que chegaram à escola.

Yui: Feliz aniversário, senhor presidente!

Catarina: Feliz aniversário.

Presidente: São muito queridas por terem vindo. Venham divertir-se com os alunos que vieram.

Rapaz: Senhor presidente! Senhor Presidente!

O presidente vira-se e vê um rapaz de cabelo azul-escuro e olhos âmbar a chama-lo.

Presidente: que quer, Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun?

Nagihiko: queria saber a que horas acaba a festa, é que a minha mãe mandou-me uma mensagem a perguntar.

Presidente: ás 19:00. Divirta-se, menino.

Nagihiko: sim.

Yui e Catarina afastaram-se do presidente e continuaram a comentar o sucedido.

Catarina: Ele é da nossa escola? Nunca o vi.

Yui: é o Fujisaki-kun do 10º ano. É bastante bonito e inteligente. Também é bom em basketball.

Catarina: É lindo. Gostava de o conhecer melhor.

Yui: queres que o vá chamar?

Catarina:(*3*) Tudo bem!

Yui vai chamar Nagihiko.

Yui: Catarina, este é o Fujisaki-kun. Fujisaki-kun, esta é a Catarina. Odeio apresentar pessoas. Deprime.

Nagihiko: vejo que continuas com o mesmo sentido de humor de sempre.

Yui: Eu gosto de rir.

Catarina: É típico.

Nagihiko:[sorri] Então, Catarina, nunca que tinha visto por aqui.

Catarina:[-3-] Rin, se faz favor. Nem eu a ti.

Nagihiko: ok. Então chamar-te-ei Rin. Rin-chan, se não te importares.

Catarina: Não me importo nada.

Nagihiko: ok, rin-chan.[^^] O que é que mais gostas de fazer?

Catarina: ver animes, ler mangas, estar no computador, e também gosto de vaguear pela natureza.

Yui:[sussurando a Nagihiko] ela acredita em coisas pouco naturais.

Nagihiko: [ri-se] ai sim? Em quê?

Yui:[¬w¬] em elfos e bichos do género.

Nagihiko: [sorri] pelo que eu li, elfos são criaturas adoráveis e extremamente belas.

Catarina:[sussurando para yui] então o Nagihiko é um elfo.~

Yui: tenho uma ideia! Descobri uma floresta perto da fronteira da cidade. É um bocadinho peculiar, por isso acho que merecia ser explorada. Acho que podia-mos fazer um piquenique lá, os três e explorar aquilo. Acho que todos três gostamos da natureza.

Catarina:[*w*] Natureza significa Elfos.

Yui:[o_ó] não estou a brincar. Aquilo é mesmo esquisito. Tinha um chão coberto de folhas douradas e as árvores tinham flores douradas. É mesmo esquisito.

Catarina:[v_v] nada que eu não possa desvendar! MUAHAHAHAHA!

No dia seguinte, estavam todos os três na rua principal da cidade com o saco às costas. Caminharam um bom pedaço até encontrarem a tal floresta que ficava nos limites da cidade. Entraram. Era na verdade, uma floresta muito diferente. Foi sorte eles não terem avançado muito, porque se não teriam notado que a floresta tinha umas casas nas árvores aqui e ali. Sentaram-se na orla da floresta a comer e a ouvir as muitas teorias da Catarina sobre elfos, gnomos, duendes e criaturas desse género. Após o almoço ficou esclarecido que iriam dar uma vista de olhos pela floresta. Yui seguiria para a direita, Nagihiko para a esquerda e Catarina em frente. Todos partiram

Catarina:[pensando] era bom demais de existissem elfos, mas para mim o Nagi já é um. Oh My God. Elfos for the wiiiiin. Aquela árvore deve ser boa para trepar.

Catarina começou a trepar a uma árvore grande com muitos galhos. Já ia a uma altura considerável, quando o ramo onde apoiava as mãos se partiu. Catarina viu-se cair.

Catarina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Socorro! SOCORRO!

Catarina caiu em cima de algo que não parecia o chão. Era bastante fofo e macio. Não estava magoada. Abriu os olhos. O rosto mais belo que já vira estava a 10 centímetros do seu. Reparou que estava em cima de um cavalo. Tinha sido apanhada por um jovem de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos de um azul brilhante.

Jovem: Estás bem?

Catarina: S-sim [pensando] parece um elfo. É tão belo. Que voz encantadora…]

Jovem: Como te chamas?

Catarina: Sou a Catarina, mas chama-se Rin, por favor. E tu quem és?

O olhar de Catarina desviou-se das belas feições do rapaz e reparou-lhe nas orelhas. Eram em bico.

Jovem: Sou Legolas, de Mirkwood.

Catarina:[*///*]M-mirkwood?

Legolas: Sim, Mirkwood.

Catarina:[o///o] As tuas orelhas… esse formato é típico dos…

Legolas: Elfos. Eu sou um deles.

Catarina: Um elfo?

Legolas: sim, Rin.

Catarina:[pensando] ele lembrou-se da minha alcunha! E é um elfo! A Yui não vai acreditar.

Legolas: Eu acompanho-te à orla da floresta. Simplesmente acomoda-te no cavalo.

Legolas pôs o cavalo em andamento e galoparam até à orla da floresta. Lá estava Yui, que já tinha vindo da sua exploração.

Yui:[o_o] R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rin-chan?[-w-] Quem é "ele"?

Legolas: Sou Legolas de Mirkwood.

Yui: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ELFO! SOCORRO!

Nagihiko chega a correr devido aos gritos de Yui.

Nagihiko: estás bem, Yui-chan?

Yui: [_] s-sim. Ele é um Elfo.

Nagihiko:[xD] estás a brincar! Quem?

Nagihiko olha em volta e vê Catarina montada no cavalo de Legolas e aproxima-se.

Nagihiko: Rin-chan? Estás bem? Quem é esse? Anda.

Legolas:[¬¬] sou Legolas de Mirkwood.

Nagihiko entendeu a mão para ajudar Catarina a descer.

Catarina: Adeus Legolas-san. Foi um prazer conhecer-te.

Legolas: se precisares de algo, volta à floresta.

Legolas afastou-se a cavalo.

Catarina: Elfos ftw.

Yui: ftw?

Catarina: ftw é "For the Win".

Nagihiko: o-ok.

Yui: eu não sabia que existiam.

Catarina: Mas existem.

Os três companheiros voltaram à cidade e foram para casa. Nessa mesma noite, Yui ligou a Catarina.

Yui: Olá, Rin-chan. Aquele elfo era super sugoi. Era… omg…omg…

Catarina: Olá Yui-chan.

Yui: sabes, pareceu-me que tu e o fujisaki-kun deram um avanço na vossa relação. Estou contente por ti.

Catarina: ai sim?

Yui: sim. Quem me dera ter a tua sorte. Quem me dera que o Legolas-kun me tivesse entendido a mão como o Nagihiko te fez. És mesmo uma sortuda! Até andaste no cavalo dele a troco de nada! Não é justo!

Catarina: Ele só se limitou a ouvir o meu pedido de socorro.

Yui: socorro? Como o encontraste?

Catarina: estava a fazer o habitual. Ou seja, trepar a uma árvore que, por acaso, partiu e eu cai. Estava praí a uns 6 metros do chão… ou até mais… e calhou de me ouvir a pedir socorro e apanhou-me. Há algum mal nisso?

Yui: da próxima vez eu vou pelo caminho do meio. Viste o rosto dele? Era lindo! Cabelo tão perfeito. Olhos que pareciam safiras! Era lindo.

Catarina:[-////-]sim, era. Até o Nagihiko reparou, de certeza.

Yui: Ele não é cego!

Catarina: Eu sei que não.

Yui: bem, tenho de desligar. Não tenho saldo. Espero sonhar com o Legolas.

Catarina: xau, xau, yui-chan.[^^"]Boa noite, e bom sonhos.

Yui: Bye, bye, Rin-chan.

Yui desligou. Catarina ficou a meditar nas palavras de Yui.

Catarina: [pensando] a Yui tem razão em relação ao Legolas. Porque é que ela tinha de o escolher a ele? Eu não posso gostar de dois ao mesmo tempo! E têm ambos cabelos compridos!...BAH [atira almofada ao ar]

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Destino

Catarina: no próximo capítulo, as coisas vão continuar a andar… e a aquecer.

Yui: Vamos À floresta!

Catarina: sim…

Yui: Eu vou pelo caminho do meio.

Catarina: Eu tenho de ir lá quanto antes! Falei ao professor de história das folhas douradas e ele quer que eu lhe leve uma!

Yui: Eu vou lá por outros motivos!

Catarina: E espero que tenham tanta sorte como eu, people! Enjoy your life!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. ESPEREM PELO CAPÍTULO 2!

A vossa Rima Fujisaki


	2. Destino

**Capítulo 2 - O Início.**

_Nota da autora: esta história é composta por várias personagens que gosto e não gosto. (xD). Lembrei-me de a escrever, porque queria ter uma personagem minha aka eu. E também queria poder inventar uma interacção com as minhas personagens favoritas e não favoritas. Etc, etc. é cool fazer isto, indeed.~_

_Enjoy!_

Amanhecia na cidade de Catarina, Yui e Nagihiko. Catarina acordou na sua cama.

Catarina: [pensando] tenho de voltar à floresta. Tenho, tenho, tenho. Não vou dizer nada à Yui-chan. Assim vou mais sossegada.

Na casa de Yui, Yui também acordava e começava a pensar…

Yui: [pensando] tenho de ir à floresta. Mas desta vez vou sozinha. Não quero ser interrompida pela rin-chan.

Ambas se levantaram e saíram de casa precipitando-se para a floresta. Quando Catarina chegou à floresta, Yui estava a olhar atentamente para o caminho central da mesma.

Catarina: Y-Yui-chan?

Yui: Rin-chan? O que estás aqui a fazer?

Catarina: Vim buscar uma folha dourada para o professor de história. Tenho a certeza que ele ia adorá-la. É que eu contei-lhe sobre a floresta.

Yui: Então está bem.

Catarina: E tu? O que fazes aqui?

Yui: ainda perguntas?

Catarina: já percebi. Vou procurar uma folha bonita.

Catarina afastou-se pelo caminho da esquerda, a correr, e pouco depois foi para o central. Yui, percorria a floresta devagar, pois não tinha tanto à vontade na floresta como Catarina. Vinda de trás de uma árvore, Catarina ouviu a voz do dia anterior.

Legolas: Voltaste.

Catarina: Voltei.

Legolas: Porquê?

Catarina: porque quero saber mais sobre os elfos.

Legolas: Anda conhecer a minha tribo.

Catarina caminhou ao lado de Legolas durante, pelo menos, quinze minutos. Depois encontraram um largo, onde vários elfos estavam sentados.

Catarina: Olá.

Legolas: voltei.

Elfo: Quem é a humana que te acompanha?

Legolas: é Rin. Ela adora a natureza. Pela sua forma de ser, parece que descende de uma linha élfica.

Elfo: Que idade é que ela tem?

Catarina: Tenho 14 anos.

Elfo: tão jovem, tão jovem. Eu já tenho 6134 anos.

Catarina: Mas parece tão jovem. Aparenta ter 30 anos.

Elfo: Obrigado pelo elogio, Rin.

Catarina: Deve ser giro, ser-se imortal.

Elfo: sim, é.

Catarina e os elfos ficaram a conversar durante mais uma hora. Entretanto Yui caminhava muitíssimo devagar pela floresta.

Yui: [pensando] como é que a Rin-chan o encontrou? Não, aquela história de ter caído da árvore deve ter sido inventada. Ela já tem o Nagihiko Fujisaki para ela. O elfo é meu. Oh my god, eu não sei nada sobre elfos ao contrário dela! Como é que posso impressionar a tribo élfica que aqui vive?

Yui resolveu parar um pouco, para descansar. Caminhara, no mínimo, durante uma hora. No dia anterior Catarina encontrara o elfo muito mais depressa. Pensou se Catarina já tinha encontrado a folha. Desistindo de procurar o Elfo, resolveu ir procura-la, tomando a caminho da esquerda. Andou um bom pedaço até se maçar e decidir tomar o caminho do centro novamente. Continuou a andar e… viu Catarina a falar com os elfos.

Yui: [ò_ó] RIN-CHAN!

Catarina : Yui-Chan!

Yui : Pensei que tivesses ido procurar uma folha para o professor de história.

Catarina: Eu Fui!

Legolas: E foi, o quê encontramo-nos a meio do caminho.

Catarina: Namárië, Legolas e comunidade élfica.

Legolas: Namárië.

Yui e Catarina foram-se embora até à orla da floresta.

Yui: O que é que tu estavas a fazer com "ele"?

Catarina: Simplesmente apareceu-me à frente.

Yui: porque é que tens tanta sorte no teu destino, rin-chan? Já não te chega o Fujisaki?

Catarina: [º-º]… Sorte, eu?

Yui: Sim, tu.

Catarina: [-3-] e o que é que tu estavas a fazer ali sozinha? Também não me disseste nada!

Yui: Ah!

Catarina:[u_u]apanhada em flagrante.

Yui: Mas ele parece tão simpático contigo!

Catarina: Tu também não acreditavas em elfos. O que sabes sobre eles?

Yui: Ensina-me tudo o que sabes!

Catarina: Nunca me quiseste ouvir.

Yui: Tu queres é o elfo para ti!

Catarina: Olha quem fala!

Yui: Como te atreves?

Catarina:[ò_ó] atrevo-me, porque estás a insinuar coisas.

Yui:[`O´] Eu? A insinuar?

Catarina: Sim. Isto é culpa do destino.

Yui: do destino… Fica com o Fujisaki.

Catarina: ah….

Yui: já hesitas? No aniversário do presidente não hesitaste a afirmar que ele parecia um elfo!

Catarina: pois não.

Yui: e agora hesitas?

Catarina: Sim, porque os elfos existem e ele não é um.

Yui: Para ti era como se fosse!

Catarina: E há algum problema nisso? "era" disseste tu muito bem.

Yui: Hoje estás muito saída da casca!

Catarina: E tu sempre me contaste o que fazias, e resolveste vir aqui em segredo!

Yui: Vim. Eu contei-te o que pensava ontem à noite.

Catarina: BAH.

Yui: BAH?

Catarina: Sim, BAH

Yui: O que é que sentes pelo elfo?

Catarina: O elfo tem nome.

Yui: NÃO FUJAS AO TEMA!

Catarina: eu… não fugi.

Yui: RESPONDE-ME!

Catarina: Eu, não sei. Se gosto do Nagihiko, não posso gostar do Legolas, pois não?

Yui: Está melhor. Anda. Vamos a um café.

Yui:[pensando] será verdade? Temos de tirar isto a limpo. Não quero intrusos. Não, não e não. Ela não pode meter-se com o elfozito. É minha propriedade.

Ambas foram até a um café na cidade tomar um batido.

Yui: ne, ne, rin-chan, conseguiste a folha?

Catarina : Sim, consegui.

Yui : Como é que encontraste o elfo ?

Catarina: Ele tem nome!

Yui: Como é que encontraste o Legolas?

Catarina: Apareceu a meio do caminho.

Yui: [pensasndo] pois, pois… [x)]

Catarina: que expressão diabólica é essa?

Yui: não se passa nada. Bebe, bebe.

Catarina: está bem.

Catarina pegou na palhinha e começou a beber o seu batido de fruta.

Catarina: Porque me fazes tantas perguntas?

Yui: curiosidade de amiga. Somos amigas, não somos?

Catarina: [õ_o] Sim… mas nunca me fizeste tantas de enfiada.

Yui: É verdade.

Catarina: então porque estás a fazer tantas agora?

Yui: [XD] porque me lembrei. [p:] Sim, porque me lembrei.

Catarina: Não acredito.

Yui: Devias.

Catarina: E lembraste-te a propósito de quê? Eu suponho que até já saiba a resposta.

Yui: Não sabes.

Catarina: Sei. Foi por causa do Legolas, não foi?

Yui: porque haveria de ter sido?

Catarina: não te faças de desentendida.

Yui: Faço-me.

Catarina: Não fazes.

Yui: Faço-me

Catarina: [XD] Não. [o_o] admite lá.

Yui: não admito pois não há nada para admitir.

Catarina: obcecada.

Yui: Não tanto como tu.

Catarina: olha quem fala!

Yui: recebi uma mensagem do Nagihiko. Diz que nos quer ver às 18h na porta do shopping.

Catarina: Por que razão?

Yui: Não diz.

Catarina: Então vamos e logo vemos, não é assim?

Yui: Sim.

As duas raparigas riem-se.

Capítulo 3 - Caixa de Música.

Catarina: no próximo capítulo, ui! Eu nem acredito que estou dividida entre dois!

Yui: Não estás. Tu não disseste que era o Fujisaki o teu love? E não estás porque o Elfo Ama-me.

Catarina: O ELFO TEM NOME!

Yui: Fugindo ao assunto outra vez?

Catarina: Não estou a fugir ao assunto.

Yui: Estás!

Catarina: E espero que tenham tanta sorte como eu, people! Enjoy your life!


	3. Caixa de Música

ELVISH TALE - CAPÍTULO 3 - Caixa de Música

* * *

Catarina e Yui estavam no shopping da cidade à espera de Nagihiko.

Catarina: [-3-] Estou a ficar impaciente…

Yui sorriu, parecendo satisfeita com o que ouvia.

Yui: tem calma, tem calma.

Catarina olhou para a janela do shopping

Catarina: *pensando* Que estranho. A Yui-chan está esquisita. Não sei o que se passa com ela. Parece chateada comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo continua a falar comigo e parece normal. Fico a pensar que nunca devíamos ter ido àquela floresta. Se não tivéssemos ido…

Veio-lhe uma imagem do belo Elfo à cabeça. Afastou rapidamente a hipótese de que não devia ter ido da cabeça. Sentia-se melhor assim.

Com isto, Nagihiko chega a correr.

Nagihiko:[^^] Olá. Como estão?

Catarina:[^^] Estou bem. A Yui-chan é que está esquisita.

Yui estava ausente de tudo o que se passava à volta. Catarina sacudiu-a e ela voltou à realidade.

Yui: Eu não posso ficar aqui.

E com isto saiu a correr. Catarina olhou preocupada para Nagihiko.

Nagihiko: Que se passa com ela?

Catarina: Não sei. Mesmo assim, o que nos querias?

Nagihiko: Era só para dar um passeio e comentar os acontecimentos de ontem.

Catarina: Estou a ver.

Nagihiko: Mas isso deixou de ser importante.

Catarina: a Yui-chan é mais importante!

Nagihiko pegou na mão de Catarina e ambos desataram a correr pelo shopping fora.

Catarina: *pensando* Ele é tão fantástico. Consegue ser realmente simpático para as pessoas. E é mesmo bonito. Talvez fosse por isso que eu achava que ele era um elfo, ou que parecia um. Mas agora que conheço verdadeiros elfos…

Nagihiko: Tens ideia para onde ela foi?

Catarina: Acho que sim. Acho que ela voltou à floresta.

E ambos se dirigiram para lá.

Entretando, Yui estava já na floresta, a correr a toda a velocidade pelo caminho do meio. Ah! Desta vez não iria deixar que a sua… amiga? A vencesse!

Já tinha avançado muito, quando chegou ao sítio onde os elfos estavam no dia anterior. Estava vazio… Para onde é que eles tinham ido? Tinha a roupa suja e o cabelo despenteado. Continuou a correr feita maluca. Avançou quase até ao outro lado da floresta, sem ver um único elfo. Sentou-se no chão e começou a chorar.

Yui:*pensando* Como é possível? Porque é que ela consegue e eu não? Eu sou a Yui, uma rapariga de escola normal, inteligente, e que não perde tempo com disparates. Durante tanto tempo não acreditei na Rin-chan e nas suas teorias élficas, mas agora sou forçada a acreditar.

Uma voz vinda do nada falou-lhe.

Voz: Quem não acredita no impossível, não tem valor para a fantasia.

Yui ficou a reflectir sobre o significado dessas palavras. Entretanto, Catarina e Nagihiko estavam mesmo a chegar à floresta quando o telemóvel de Catarina tocou.

Catarina: Estou.

Pessoa: RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Catarina: Alex-chan!

Nagihiko interrompeu e perguntou quem era.

Catarina: É a Alexandra. Uma amiga minha, do meu país mesmo. Desde que me mudei para aqui, nunca mais a vi.

Alexandra: Estavas a falar com quem?

Catarina: Com um amigo meu.

Alexandra: Ah, está bem. Tenho uma MEGA NOVIDADE para ti! Vou para aí viver. Tive uns problemas aqui, em Portugal, e a minha mãe disse que eu podia ir viver praí contigo.

Catarina: A SÉRIO?

Alexandra: SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Catarina: ESTOU TÃO FELIZ! Quando chegas?

Alexandra: Amanhã.

Catarina: Que bom! Agora tenho de desligar. Uma amiga minha meteu-se em problemas e eu e o Nagihiko vamos ajudá-la.

Catarina desligou o telefone e desatou a correr novamente, acompanhada com Nagihiko. Entraram na floresta.

Catarina: Eu vou À frente!

Nagihiko: Está bem.

Catarina avançou rapidamente pela floresta. Chegaram perto da zona onde os elfos tinham estado no dia anterior. Catarina pensou se Legolas estava por perto.

Nagihiko apanhou um galho de uma árvore, para se proteger de qualquer ser estranho que aparecesse.

Catarina: Fica aqui. Eu sigo sozinha.

Nagihiko: Não deixo que faças isso.

Catarina: Deixa fazer!

E começou a correr, parando pouco depois.

Catarina: *pensando* Onde estás, Yui-chan? Onde estás? Ajudem-me a encontrá-la.

Dito isto, continuou a avançar, encontrando finalmente Yui. Legolas estava com ela, sentado a tentar entender porque é que a rapariguinha se encontrava a chorar.

Catarina: Yui-chan… Legolas, prazer em ver-te de novo.

Legolas: Catarina.

O Elfo levantou-se e aproximou-se desta, explicando-lhe rapidamente o que se passava.

Legolas: a tua amiga diz que está perturbada por minha causa e que está a ouvir vozes esquisitas vindas da floresta.

Catarina: Ela não tem andado sorridente nem feliz, desde ontem.

Catarina aproximou-se de Yui. Esta tinha a cabeça baixa, e as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela cara.

Yui: Não é justo, tens sempre tudo aquilo que eu quero. O elfo protege-te, sabes tudo sobre eles, tens uma sorte enorme. E eu? O que sou? Não passo de uma rapariga normal, que não tem a capacidade de sonhar!

Catarina: Pára com isso, Yui-chan! Sabes bem que isso não é verdade!

Yui: mas… mas… o elfo ama-me a mim… tem de ser.

Catarina sobressaltou-se. Não, não podia ter-se apaixonado por Legolas. Era de Nagihiko que gostava, não era?

Yui: CHEGA!

Nagihiko não fez o que Catarina lhe mandara e apareceu.

Legolas: Por favor, leve a Yui daqui.

Nagihiko:[O_O] está bem. Yui, anda.

Yui sentiu-se reconfortada por ver Nagihiko, e saiu com ele. Catarina sentou-se no chão, perturbada com aquele dia. Já era quase de noite. A mãe já devia estar preocupada.

Legolas: Tenho pena da tua amiga.

Catarina levantou a cabeça. Ele tinha-se sentado ao seu lado.

Catarina: Eu também.

Legolas: Os elfos ficaram mesmo convencidos que tu descendes de uma linha élfica.

Catarina: *pensando* não é possível.

Legolas: Como ainda não temos certezas, quero que fiques com isso, de modo a lembrares-te da nossa tribo, se nunca mais nos vires.

E colocou-lhe uma caixa de música na mão.

Catarina: Nunca mais vou ver elfos?

Legolas: Rin, receio que não.

Catarina: Isso significa que nunca mais te vou ver?

Legolas: Provavelmente sim.

Catarina: Não digas isso!

Legolas: Temos de averiguar umas coisas. Eu acompanho-te até à entrada da floresta.

Legolas foi rapidamente buscar um cavalo e seguiram os dois no cavalo.

Catarina: *pensando* Tudo isto parece um sonho, mas nada mais do que isso… Conheci um rapaz perfeito, que parecia um elfo, e achei que gostava dele. Logo depois, conheço um elfo verdadeiro. E ele trata-me como se eu fosse uma dama. E agora estou dividida. Não sei mesmo.

Legolas: Pareces perturbada.

Catarina: E estou, um pouco. Deve ser do cansaço, também.

Legolas: Encosta-te a mim e dorme um pouco.

Catarina: [o///o] Isso vai cansar-te!

Legolas: Eu sou um elfo, estou habituado a lidar com isso.

Catarina: Está bem.

Catarina pousou a cabeça no peito de Legolas e adormeceu pouco depois. Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade até chegar à entrada da floresta.

Nagihiko: RIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN.

Legolas: Acorda, Rin.

Tinham acabado de chegar à entrada da floresta. Catarina estava ensonada. Acordou e lembrou-se do que se tinha passado.

Nagihiko: O que lhe fizeste?

Legolas: Ela adormeceu durante o percurso.

Nagihiko: Está bem. Anda, Rin-chan.

Catarina desceu do cavalo, e viu que Yui estava ao pé de Nagihiko, mas parecia deprimida.

Legolas: Então, Namárië.

Catarina: Namárië. Não tenho hipótese, pois não?

Legolas: Penso que não. Espero que sejas feliz.

E deu meia volta no cavalo, indo embora a galope.

Catarina: N-Namárië.

Nagihiko: Yui-chan, Rin-chan, vamos!

Catarina: Sim, vamos!

Yui: Vamos voltar a ser felizes como éramos antes!

Catarina:[^-^] Claro!

Nagihiko: Hoje a Rin-chan recebeu um telefonema.

Yui: De quem?

Catarina: Da Alex-chan. Uma amiga minha portuguesa. Ela vem viver para cá!

Yui: Oh! Que sorte!

Catarina: Eu amanhã apresento-ta. Ela chega amanhã.

Nagihiko: Sugiro irmos buscá-la ao aeroporto.

Catarina: Concordo!

Os três amigos deixaram a floresta a tagarelar sobre o dia seguinte, felizes.

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Alexandra

Catarina: Nem acredito que a Alex-chan vem viver comigo!

Alexandra: Tens sorte em ter-me contigo!

Yui: Alex-chan, és mesmo fixe!

Alexandra: Tenho um segredo para vos contar!

Catarina: Conta! Conta!

Alexandra: ah…

Catarina: Se querem saber o segredo da Alex-chan, têm de esperar pelo capítulo 4!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Esperem pelo capítulo 4 e façam reviews!

A vossa Rima Fujisaki.


	4. Alexandra

**ELVISH TALE - CAPÍTULO 4 - ALEXANDRA**

**

* * *

**

_Nota da Autora: A Alexandra é uma amiga minha verdadeira que ama o Nagihiko, por isso, eu dei-lhe a oportunidade de ser uma das personagens desta história escrita por mim._

_

* * *

_

Amanhecia, mais uma vez, na cidade. Catarina sentia-se novamente feliz. A sua amiga Alexandra acabava de chegar de Portugal. Que bom ia ser partilhar todas as histórias e brincadeiras com ela. Depois de pensar nisto, lembrou-se do dia anterior. Tinha sido um dia tão esquisito. Primeiro fora à floresta sem dizer nada a Yui e esta tinha feito o mesmo. Na floresta voltou a encontrar Legolas e zangou-se com Yui. Depois foi ao Shopping e Yui fugiu, indo atrás de Legolas. Por fim, encontrou-a, recebeu as notícias de Alexandra e foi acompanhada por Legolas até ao pé dos amigos. Que dia esquisito.

Olhou para a Caixa de Música oferecida por Legolas que decorava a sua mesa de cabeceira e sorriu. Após isso levantou-se da cama, arranjou-se e saiu de casa a correr para ir ter com os seus dois amigos, Yui e Nagihiko.

Catarina: Bom-dia! Yui-chan! Nagihiko!

Nagihiko: Bom-dia, Rin-chan!

Yui: Bom dia, Rin-chan.

Catarina: É Hoje que a Alex-chan chega! Estou TÃO feliz!

Yui: Estou feliz por ti.

Catarina: Ontem eu não esperava isso de ti, ontem.

Yui: Desculpa…

Catarina: Está bem. ^^

Nagihiko: É melhor irmos para o aeroporto, ou ela vai ficar uma eternidade À nossa espera.

Catarina: Claro, Claro!

E foram apanhar o metro para ir para o aeroporto. Conversaram alegremente durante todo o caminho. Toda a tristeza do dia anterior tinha desaparecido.

Chegaram ao aeroporto e uma rapariga bonita de cabelo aloirado estava à espera deles. Mal viu Catarina, correu a dar-lhe um grande abraço.

Alexandra: RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Catarina: ALEEEEEEEEEEEX-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Yui: Olá, Alexandra-san. Eu sou a Yui. Uma amiga da Rin-chan.

Alexandra: Pazer. Posso chamar-te Yui-chan?

Yui: Claro que podes!

Nagihiko: E eu sou o Nagihiko Fujisaki. Fico Feliz por conhecer uma amiga da Rin-chan.

Alexandra: [*///*] Prazer, Nagihiko-kun.

Catarina: Estou mesmo muito Feliz! Tenho imensas histórias para contar!

Alexandra: Teorias sobre elfos, aposto?

Catarina: Também. Sabias que eles existem mesmo?

Alexandra:[¬¬] Deves estar a brincar.

Yui: Eu também achava que ela era patética, mas a verdade é que existem.

Alexandra: Então, quero conhecer.

Catarina: Acho que não vais poder.

Alexandra: Mas se vocês puderam porque é que eu não posso?

Catarina: Porque pelo que eu percebi, eles vão deixar a floresta da cidade para sempre.

Alexandra: Que pena…

Yui: Eles,… vão-se embora?

Catarina: Sim. Não estavas com ideias pois não?

Yui:[^__^""] Não, claro que não!

Catarina: É melhor para ti, se te mantiveres afastada deles.

Yui: Sim…

Nagihiko: Estou a ser excluído?

Alexandra: Peço desculpa, a sério que peço!

Nagihiko: Não precisas de pedir!

Alexandra:[o///o] está bem.

Ambos sorriram. Catarina reparou na atmosfera e sorriu, também. Yui estava novamente feliz. Eram um grupo feliz. Como uma família.

Nessa manhã, resolveram ir almoçar todos juntos, e depois foram passear para o parque, mais especificamente, brincar. Passaram um dia feliz. Ao fim da tarde, cada um foi para sua casa e Catarina levou, com prazer, Alexandra para a sua casa.

Catarina: Espero que gostes da minha casa. Ficas instalada no meu quarto.

Alexandra: Que bom! A tua casa é mesmo fixe!

Catarina: Obrigada.

Alexandra: Que caixinha tão linda! Onde a arranjaste?

Catarina: É uma caixinha de música. Foi um presente.

Alexandra: De quem?

Catarina: Dos Elfos.

Alexandra: És uma sortuda, tu.

Catarina: Tu também, por agora viveres comigo.

Alexandra: Ao menos considero-me uma.

Catarina: Já tinha saudades tuas.

Alexandra: Também eu. Tu disseste que provavelmente os elfos se iam embora. E se não tivessem ido? Podiamos ir lá procurá-los!

Catarina: Como eu gostava.

Alexandra: Até tu queres, Rin-chan!

Catarina: Não sei. Agora vamos fazer uma festa do pijama!

Alexandra: Sim!

Catarina: Alguma coisa que me queiras contar?

Alexandra: Que tipo de coisa?

Catarina: Uma coisa sobre o Nagihiko. Senti uma atmosfera especial no ar.

Alexandra: [///] ah…

Catarina: Continuas a mesma de sempre, não é?

Alexandra: Como é que adivinhaste que eu gostava dele?

Catarina: Eu conheço-te, Alex-chan.

Alexandra: Conheces. Achas que conto à Yui ou não?

Catarina: Acho que sim.

Alexandra: E tu, o que me tens para contar?

Então Catarina passou a hora seguinte a falar das suas aventuras na Floresta. Depois foram dormir e no dia seguinte, Alexandra fez o que Catarina sugeriu e contou tudo a Yui.

Yui: Tu também gostas dele?

Alexandra: Também porquê?

Yui: Porque a Rin-chan também gostava.

Alexandra: Rin-chan…

Catarina: Mas já não gosto, foi uma fase.

Alexandra: Então, ajudem-me, meninas!

Yui: Claro!

Catarina:*pensando* Agora gosto de outra pessoa… Tenho de admitir que o belo Elfo Legolas me roubou o coração. Mas é melhor manter isto em segredo. Fico triste por pensar que provavelmente nunca mais o irei ver…

Alexandra: Temos de fazer algum plano!

Catarina: Que tal planearmos um encontro para eles os dois?

Yui: Boa ideia!

Catarina: Fazes assim, Alex-chan: dizes que eu e a Yui estamos ocupadas para um trabalho de grupo para o professor de história e pedes para ele ir às compras contigo!

Alexandra:[o.o] Não tenho coragem.

Yui: Tens sim!

Catarina: Toda a gente tem coragem! Só precisa é de a encontrar! Vai lá falar com ele! Ele está ali!

Catarina apontou para um banco onde Nagihiko estava sentado a ler.

Alexandra: Aqui vou eu…!

Alexandra aproximou-se dele.

Alexandra:[-///-] Olá, Nagihiko. A Rin-chan disse-me para eu ir às compras para as coisas da casa, mas tanto ela como a Yui vão estar ocupadas, e eu ainda conheço mal a cidade. Podes vir comigo? Por Favor!

Nagihiko:[o_o] É Claro que posso! Hoje à tarde?

Alexandra: Está combinado, então!

Alexandra foi novamente ter com as amigas.

Alexandra: Ele é tão simpático!

Catarina: Mas aceitou ou não?

Alexandra: Aceitou!

Yui: Mais uma pessoa com sorte!

Catarina: As pessoas é que fazem a sua própria sorte.

Yui: Rin-chan, agora reparei numa coisa. Actualmente andas com falas mais sábias e menos disparatadas. Parece que cresceste.

Catarina: É possível que sim.

Yui: Fico contente por isso.

Catarina: E tu também mudaste muito de ontem para hoje. Que estranho.

Alexandra: Toda a gente mudou por minha causa!

A manhã passou e à tarde, Alexandra, lá foi, toda contente, sair com Nagihiko.

Catarina: Será que isto vai ser mais uma história com final feliz?

Yui: Talvez.

Catarina:*pensando* ainda acredito num final feliz em relação aos elfos…

Yui: Anda lá! É bom ser-se feliz!

* * *

Capítulo 5 - A Revelação.

Catarina: Eu ainda acredito em encontrar os elfos outra vez, Alex-chan.

Alexandra: Como eu sou uma pessoa nova, talvez seja melhor ideia que tu vás lá sem mim.

Catarina: Talvez! Mas a Yui não pode saber de nada!

Alexandra: ok!

Yui: De que é que vocês estão a falar!

Catarina: Da Alexandra com o Nagihiko.

Yui: Estou curiosa!

Catarina: Será que Legolas foi embora para sempre? O que será que ele queria averiguar? No Capítulo 5 saberão! Esperem até lá!

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem a seguir a fic!

Rima Fujisaki.


	5. A Releveção

**ELVISH TALE - Capítulo 5 - A Revelação.**

**

* * *

**

_Nota da Autora: A Misha é uma personagem dedicada à minha amiga Ana Filipa Cruz, por ser uma pessoa impecável._

_

* * *

_

No dia Seguinte, Catarina acordou e viu que Alexandra estava ainda a dormir, com um sorriso malandro estampado na cara. Catarina sorriu para se mesma, e levantou-se da cama.

Catarina: BOM DIA, ALEX-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Alexandra acordou lentamente e estremeceu.

Alexandra: Bom-dia, Rin-chan.

Catarina: Estava a pensar… Apesar de os elfos terem dito que nunca mais os ia ver, vou voltar À floresta. Vais ser a única pessoa que vai saber. Quero ir sozinha. Não digas nada à Yui nem ao Nagihiko.

Alexandra:[o_o] está bem.

Catarina vestiu-se e saiu de casa. Foi andando até à floresta, com uma expressão triste na cara. Será que nunca mais veria os elfos na vida inteira? Não era possível. Apressou o passo.

Parecia que nunca mais chegava. Quando finalmente alcançou a entrada, viu um ser belo, mas que não era um elfo, sentado à entrada. Tinha asas de anjo. Só podia ser um.

Catarina: Olá…

Anjo: Tu. É por ti que eles procuram.

Catarina: Quem?

Anjo: Tens de descobrir. Tu, Catarina, tens um poder especial contigo. Não o percas. Já agora, o meu nome é Misha, e sou o anjo que guarda esta floresta.

Catarina: Misha-san… Então eu tenho um grande poder?

Misha: Tens. Só que ainda não sabes de nada. Em breve, ser-te-á revelado.

Catarina: agora fiquei curiosa.

Misha: A Curiosidade deve ser um sentimento mau…

Catarina: Não te entendo… Estava agora a pensar, a minha amiga Yui disse que ouviu vozes na floresta. Não terias sido tu?

Misha: Fui, sim. Ela, que não acredita em fantasias não devia ter tido o direito de ter conhecido elfos.

Catarina: Estou a ver.

Misha: Mas tu és diferente. Tens a capacidade de sonhar. Tens de valorizar esse dom, para além dos outros.

Catarina: Nunca conheci ninguém que falasse de uma forma tão profunda como tu.

Misha: Te he he he.

Catarina sorriu.

Misha: Agora segue. Não percas tempo. Eles estão à tua espera.

Catarina ficou a reflectir sobre tudo o que Misha lhe tinha dito. Sentiu-se feliz por ter conhecido alguém tão sábio. Começou agora a correr, pensando se seria aos elfos, que ela se referia.

E……………………

Como se tudo não passasse, de um sonho, avistou Legolas, mesmo à frente. Não hesitou um minuto, e correu a abracá-lo.

Catarina: Afinal não foste!

Legolas: Era de ti, que nós andávamos à procura.

Catarina: Mas Porquê de mim? O anjo protector da floresta, ou seja, a Misha, alertou-me que andavam à minha procura.

Legolas: O que tínhamos a averiguar já foi averiguado. Agora a minha comunidade quer falar contigo.

Catarina: comigo porquê?

Legolas: Anda.

O elfo tomou-lhe a mão e ambos foram até encontrarem a comunidade élfica.

Elfo: A menina voltou.

Catarina: Sim. Senti que tinha de voltar.

Elfo: E tinha mesmo!

Catarina: Porquê?

Elfo: Porque as nossas suspeitas estavam correctas.

Catarina: Que suspeitas?

Elfo: Descende de uma linha élfica.

Catarina: A sério?

Elfo: Sim. A tua mãe é Arwen. E o teu pai Aragorn, por isso, podemos dizer que és semi-elfo.

Catarina: Eu…eu não acredito.

Legolas: Por algum motivo acreditaste em elfos desde o início.

Catarina: Isso quer dizer…

Legolas: És semi-imortal. Só algo muito grave é que te pode matar.

Catarina: Parece que tudo é óbvio, agora.

Legolas: Porque dizes isso?

Catarina: Tenho andado com a cabeça confusa.

Legolas: É compreensível.

Catarina: Estou a ver.

Elfo: agora peço-te que venhas aqui, todos os dias. Tens de ser treinada com as culturas élficas. Tens de provar o que vales.

Catarina: Está bem!

Legolas: Sinceramente, eu acho que ela já provou o que vale.

Catarina: A sério?

Legolas: Claro! Não é qualquer pessoa que conhece um elfo.

Catarina: Pois não.

Legolas: Mas a tua mãe também já era um.

Catarina: Pois.

Legolas: Hoje não temos muito mais a dizer. Apenas queria saber se me querias acompanhar para um passeio na floresta.

Catarina:[^///o///^] Com prazer.

Legolas, mais uma vez, tomou-lhe a mão.

Catarina: *pensando* Que estranho. É como se a Misha, aquele anjo, desse sorte. Como se fosse especial. Agora, nem acredito. Descendo MESMO de uma linha élfica. Ainda não acredito. E afinal o Legolas não se foi embora.

Legolas: O que estás a pensar?

Catarina: Estava a pensar… que isto é tudo muito estranho. Não parece real apesar de saber que o é.

Legolas parou.

Legolas: Já não acreditas que eu sou real?

Catarina: Claro que acredito.

Legolas: Estava com medo que não.

Catarina: Não te imagino a ter medo de alguma coisa.

Legolas sorriu.

Legolas: É estranho ter-se medo, não é?

Catarina: Acho que posso dizer que sim. Mas não é uma vergonha.

Legolas: É claro que não!

Catarina: Achas que conto isto à Yui?

Legolas: Penso que seja melhor não, pelo menos, por enquanto.

Catarina: Está bem.

Legolas: Ela ainda está esquisita?

Catarina: Não, já lhe passou.

Legolas: Ainda bem.

Catarina: Gostava de saber mais sobre qual é a função da Misha.

Legolas: Da Misha? A Misha é um anjo que nos protege. Apenas guarda a floresta de pessoas indesejadas, bem como alertou a Yui de que quem não acredita nas fantasias não tem lugar no mundo do impossível.

Catarina: Eu acho que ela tem razão.

Legolas: Os anjos normalmente têm razão. Sabem ver a harmonia da natureza, como nós, os elfos.

Catarina: A Natureza devia ser apreciada por todos os seres humanos.

Legolas: Concordo… Tenho mais uma coisa a dizer sobre quem tu és, na realidade…

Catarina: O que é que eu sou?

Legolas: Quando tu nasceste, os teus pais determinaram que no futuro, te virias a casar comigo.

Catarina: Mas,… eu ainda só tenho 14 anos.

Legolas: Esperamos que tu cresças.

Catarina:[XD] Que remédio.

Legolas: Pensei que fosses reagir mal.

Catarina: Mas porquê?

Legolas: Porque,… és muito mais nova e tudo mais.

Catarina: Pois…

Legolas: Nesse caso…

Catarina: nesse caso o quê?

Legolas: Isto, se não te importares…

Legolas aproximou a sua cara de Catarina.

Catarina: Legolas…

E assim, Legolas, beijou Catarina.

Legolas: Desculpa.

Catarina: Não faz mal.

Legolas: A sério?

Catarina: A sério. [pensando]Foi… o meu primeiro beijo! Eu…nunca pensei. Como a vida consegue ser tão bela. Estou predestinada a casar com um elfo.

Legolas: Acho que está na hora de ires embora. Amanhã voltas?

Catarina: Já? Claro que volto!

Legolas beijou Catarina na testa.

Legolas: Outro dia esqueci-me de te dizer, que, se abrires a caixa de música e pensares em mim, podemos falar um com o outro.

Catarina: Que bom. Afinal, nunca mais nos separávamos!

Legolas: Mas isso só funcionava se tu fosses realmente a filha de Aragorn, rei de Gondor e de Arwen.

Catarina: E como sou…

E assim, lá foram os dois até À floresta, felizes.

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Uma Ameaça aos Elfos

Catarina: Ainda não acredito que estou predestinada a casar com o Legolas!

Alexandra: Só me vais contar isso a mim, não é?

Catarina: É! Não digas a ninguém!

Alexandra: Claro.

Legolas: Rin, a comunidade élfica está sob ameaça de orcs, segundo a Misha.

Catarina: Não pode ser!

Legolas: Tens de começar a treinar para a batalha já amanhã!

Catarina: Tudo bem!

Misha: E espero que estejam a gostar. Esperem pelo capítulo 7. Alguém espera-vos!

* * *

Espero que estejam a gostar e que continuem de olho na Fic. :D

A vossa Rima Fujisaki


End file.
